Angel or devil
by Skovko
Summary: Angela is brought in as the new commentator. On her first day she suddenly finds herself in The Shield's locker room by accident. The guys take kindly to her at first, taking her under their wings. As time goes by, Dean and her start getting really close. In his world she's an angel while she tries to warn him about the devil inside her. Soon enough he'll learn.
1. Welcome to WWE

Roman, Seth and Dean were all dressed and ready to fight while waiting for the show to start, hiding away in their locker room. All of their eyes went to the door as it opened and a woman suddenly came in. She gave them a look back before dropping her bag on one of the benches.

"Are you lost?" Roman asked.  
"Don't mind me. I'll be done quickly," she said.

She pulled the dress over her head and revealed her black bra and black thong. The guys couldn't help but stare in wonder at this strange woman undressing in front of them.

"Not that we don't like the view, but what are you doing in here?" Seth asked.  
"Changing," she answered as she pulled out a pair of black pants from her bag.  
"We can see that but why are you in our locker room?" Roman asked.

She pulled up the pants and turned to look at them.

"Apparently I'm not welcome in the female locker room since I'm not a wrestler so I just opened a random door and here I am," she answered.  
"Who says you're not welcome there?" Seth asked.  
"Basically all the female wrestlers. They threw me out, saying I wasn't good enough to be in there with them," she answered.  
"Just our luck," Dean said with a smirk, not able to take his eyes off her breasts.

She turned around again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't welcome in here either," she said.  
"It's okay. It's just that no one really knows where we usually hide out and you just stumbled upon us by accident," Roman said.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Does that make me lucky or am I in trouble?" She asked.  
"You're not in trouble," Roman said.  
"Yet," Dean added.

She pulled out a dress shirt from the bag and put it on. She turned around while buttoning it.

"God, I hate dress shirts. They're so uncomfortable," she said.  
"So why are you wearing it?" Seth asked.  
"They told me too. Apparently I can't look too feminin out there between the men," she answered.  
"Between the men? What exactly are you suppose to do here?" Roman asked.  
"I'm the new commentator. They've been taken a lot of heat for not having a woman at the table so I've been brought in. But god forbid I look too much of a woman although I'm still suppose to act like a dumbfounded little girl who's giggling over all the big bad wrestlers," she said with a sigh as she buttoned the last button.

Dean walked over, gave her a sassy smile and unbuttoned the top button again.

"You should show some more cleavage. You got great breasts," he said.  
"Dean!" Roman said and yanked him back.  
"What? Just saying," Dean said and held up his hands.  
"As much as I'd like to, I'm not allowed to. They'd rather have me suffocating in this all buttoned up to the neck," she said.

She buttoned the button again.

"So, who are you?" She finally asked.  
"We're The Shield," Seth answered.  
"The Shield," she repeated as she pulled out her phone.

She scrolled through it for a few seconds.

"Ah, there you are. Roman, Seth and Dean," she said as she looked around at them.  
"That's us," Roman said.  
"Which one of you are the most flirtatious?" She asked.  
"Dean," Roman and Seth answered at the same time.  
"Mind helping me out a bit tonight so I can giggle and blush about this big strong man in front of me?" She asked.  
"That's not really my style," Dean answered and scratched his head.  
"Come on, throw me a bone here. All I ask is a small smile in my direction at some point. That's all. I can build from that on my own," she said.  
"I guess I can do that," Dean said.  
"Thanks," she said.

She grabbed her bag and started walking towards the door.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" Dean asked.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Angela," she answered.  
"Oh, an angel," Dean said and smiled.  
"I'm not an angel. I'm a devil," she said and winked.

Dean walked over to her with a sassy smile on his face.

"You know, we can't have you running around telling people where we hide out," he said as he reached her.

He trailed her fingers up her arm to test her. He was surprised that she didn't seem scared at all.

"What will you give me for keeping your secret?" She asked with a twisted smile.

He grabbed her upper arm, not hard but with enough force to make his point.

"Angel face, it's your funeral if you start running your mouth," he said.

She put her hand over his hand and pushed it away.

"No need to play all macho with me. The way I've been recieved so far on my first day here, you guys are the only ones that have actually been friendly towards me. I'm not gonna forget that," she said.

She turned around and walked out of the locker room. Dean turned around with the sassy smile still planted on his face and looked at Seth and Roman.

"I like her," he said.  
"She seemed nice," Roman said.  
"Angel face," Seth said with a laugh. "Where do you come up with this stupid crap and why do women always fall for it?"  
"Don't hate on me just because I'm charming," Dean said.

"We'd like to welcome our new commentator Angela," JBL spoke as the show started.  
"Yes, welcome to the show, Angela," Tom Philips added.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"So how does it feel to be here?" JBL asked.  
"It feels really good. I can't wait to see all those big strong men throw each other around," she answered.

She could have cringed by her own words but she had to do it. It was what she was paid to do.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... Shield_

"Oh boy, here they come. The hounds of justice," JBL said.  
"Stay far away from those guys, Angela. They're bad news," Tom said.  
"They don't look too bad," she said.  
"Well, they ain't friendly. I can tell you that for sure," JBL said.

The Shield made their way down the stairs and jumped over the barricade. They walked over to the commentator table to grab some microphones. Dean stopped, put his hands on the table and leaned over it a bit, staring at Angela with a smile on his face before grabbing a microphone and entering the ring with Seth and Roman.

"Who's that pretty face sitting there?" Dean asked and pointed towards her.  
"Is she yours, Tom?" Seth asked.

Tom shook his head.

"Oh boy, looks like they have it out for you," JBL said.  
"Such an angelic face," Dean said and sent her another smile.

She bit her lip.

"He's kind of cute, don't you think?" She asked.  
"I wouldn't know," JBL answered with a chuckle.

"Anyway, we're down here to talk about what happened last week," Dean said as he turned his attention away from her.  
"The Wyatts jumped us for no reason," Roman said.  
"We don't take kindly to that kind of behaviour," Seth said.  
"So Wyatts, if you're out there, get your asses down to this ring right now!" Dean yelled.

The Wyatts' music started and the place went dark. Bray Wyatt came walking in with a lantern in his hands, followed by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan.

"Looks like all the psychos came out to play today," JBL said.  
"That's a little harsh," Tom said.  
"The Shield and The Wyatts in the same ring. I stick to what I just said," JBL said.

As soon as Bray put down the lantern, The Shield jumped all three men. They didn't care who they hurt or how badly they hurt them. They were out for revenge and with revenge often came the taste of blood.

"Oh boy, it's crazy in there," Angela said.  
"Welcome to WWE, Angela," JBL said mockingly.

The Shield had the upper hand. They delievered punishment like no other and soon The Wyatts retrieted with blood running down their faces. Dean grabbed the microphone again.

"That's what you get for messing with The Shield! You tell everyone out there that's what's in store for them if they try to do the same!" He yelled.

They jumped out of the ring again. Seth and Roman walked over to the barricade while Dean made his way over to Angela.

"He's coming for you, Angela," JBL said.

She sat and looked up at the tall man as he stopped right in front of her. He bowed down with a smirk on his face, reached his hand forward and unbuttoned the top button on her shirt. Then he walked over to Seth and Roman, jumped over the barricade and disappeared out of the arena.

"What the hell was that all about?" JBL asked.  
"I have no idea," she lied as she buttoned the shirt again.

After the show she was called into Hunter's office. She was in there for a long time and the entire place seemed deserted once she came back out. She walked with her bag towards the women's locker room. Seeing as everyone had probably left by now, she could use it. She got changed back into her dress and walked out of the locker room again.

"We thought you'd come back to our locker room," Dean's voice sounded.

She jumped, startled by the voice in the dark corridor.

"Didn't mean to scare you, angel," he said as he walked over to her.  
"I thought everyone had left by now," she said.  
"We waited for you. I waited for you," he said as he leaned his hand up against the wall, looking down at her.  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd still be here," she said.

He bowed his head down so he came close to her.

"From now on you come to our locker room both before and after the show. You got that?" He asked.  
"Are you always this bossy? It wouldn't hurt you to ask nicely, you know," she said.  
"I'm not asking. I'm telling," he said.  
"I can hear that," she said.  
"So you got that?" He asked again.  
"Yeah fine, I'll see you next time in your locker room," she said.

He smirked and took a step backwards, putting his hand out in the air to signal she was free to go. She started walking down the corridor towards the front door.

"We got your back, angel. Whatever you need, you let us know," he yelled at her.

She turned around.

"I already told you, I'm not an angel. I'm a devil," she yelled back.

She could hear him laugh.

"Whatever you say, angel face, whatever you say," he chuckled as he walked away.


	2. A target on my back

"Here they come. The hounds of justice," JBL said.

All eyes were on the stairs as The Shield made their way down to the ring.

"Do you think they'll retain the tag team titles?" Tom asked.  
"I think so, Tom. No one has been able to take them down yet," Angela answered.  
"I think Stardust and Goldust are the right ones to do that tonight. They're already ready in the ring and it looks like they're out for blood this time," JBL said.  
"Don't forget that Dean Ambrose will be at ringside. I bet you he'll find some way to cheat to make his brothers retain their titles," Tom said.

She smiled as she watched them jump over the barricade. She had been with the company for a week now and she had spent the entire week in their company. No one knew she would be in their locker room. No one knew about the friendship she had started with them. And most important, no one knew about the things that was slowly starting to happen between her and Dean. They hadn't done anything yet but the air was thick of tension whenever they were close. Even Seth and Roman were catching up on it and secretly rooting for them to move forward.

"Oh my god, he's making his way over here," Tom said.

They all looked at Dean as he was walking towards their table.

"Better run now, Tom. You're probably gonna say something stupid to make him wanna hurt you," JBL said.  
"Play nice, boys," she said.

Dean stopped in front of her and looked down at her. She looked up to meet his eyes. He gave her his famous sassy smile before reaching for a headset under the table so he could join in on the commentary.

"Aren't you gonna get up for me, angel?" He asked.

She got out of the chair so he could sit down. She didn't mind. She could stand during the match. She was taken by complete surprise as she felt his strong arm around her waist, dragging her down to sit on his lap.

"I didn't say you couldn't sit at all," he said.

"So what brings you to our table?" JBL asked.  
"This little pretty thing here. Don't you think she's pretty?" Dean asked.  
"I guess," JBL answered.

Dean sniffed her hair.

"God, you smell good," he said.

She blushed and tried to stand up but his arm around her waist was too strong. He was holding her back.

"Relax, angel. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

As she relaxed, he let go off her waist and moved both his arms up and around her. He leaned in on her shoulder so he could look down as he unbottoned the top button on her shirt. His lips briefly ran across her neck. She wasn't sure if he meant to do that or if it was an accident. Neither way, she felt aroused. Again she blushed.

"There, much better. Don't you think she looks better like that?" Dean asked.  
"I guess," again it was JBL's only answer.  
"You're boring. Tom! Don't you think she looks better like that?" Dean asked.  
"She does. She really does," Tom answered.  
"Yeah, she really does," Dean said in a low voice as his arm went down around her waist again.

For a while they watched the match while talking casually on the headsets. It wasn't until Roman was lying flat on the floor outside the ring and Seth was down inside the ring ready to be covered by Stardust that Dean reacted.

"Gotta go, angel," he said as he pushed her off his lap.

She hadn't been ready for this and found herself landing on the floor. He flew towards the ring, grabbed Stardust's leg and pulled him off Seth, breaking the three count in the process. Stardust started to shout at him through the ropes, forgetting to watch the man behind him. Seth got to his feet and dropkicked Stardust in the back. The moment Stardust landed on his knees, Seth ran in to curb stomp him. Three seconds later and they had retained their titles.

"Are you okay, Angela?" Tom asked as she was back up on the chair.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bump," she answered.  
"What did I tell you? Dean cheated," Tom said.  
"It's only cheating if you get caught," JBL said.

"What the hell, Dean?" She asked the moment she entered the locker room.  
"Sorry about that. Rough landing?" He asked.  
"What? No, this isn't about you throwing me on the floor. This is about you practicually acting like you wanna throw me on the table and fuck me in front of everyone in the arena," she said.  
"That would be fun, wouldn't it?" He asked with a sassy smile.  
"What? No, it would not!" She raised her voice.  
"What are you really mad at here, angel?" He asked as he slowly walked towards her, trapping her between him and the wall. "The fact that I almost did it or the fact that I actually didn't do it?"

She felt her cheeks get warm. She couldn't deny that she wouldn't mind him throwing her down on a table, just not in a packed arena of course. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I'm mad because you put a target on my back," she said.  
"How so?" He asked.  
"You guys are a target for everyone in this company. When you act like that out there, people start thinking there might be something going on between us, and that will make me a target too. A way more easy target," she said.

She walked over to her bag and started to get changed.

"So far I've been safe because no one has a clue that I hang out with you guys," she said.  
"Would you like to keep it that way?" Roman asked.

She looked at him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know I'm suppose to say yes to that but I kinda like having three large guard dogs around me," she answered.  
"Woof," Seth said, making them all laugh.

Dean walked over and hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry, angel. When it comes to you, we'll bark, show teeth and even bite if anyone tries to mess with you," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.

He let go off her.

"Now, come on. I'll walk you to your car," he said.  
"Don't bother. Hunter wants to see me and you know too well that none of you are welcome near his office. He's got it out for you bad," she said.  
"We know," Roman said.

She grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you later," she said.  
"I'll be waiting by your car," Dean called out as she walked out of the locker room.


	3. You're mine now

They all watched as the Wyatts made their way down to the ring.

"These guys are dangerous," JBL said.  
"I wouldn't wanna be caught alone with them," she added.

Bray entered the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I'd like to talk about something that went down yesterday," he said.

Without warning Luke and Erick were suddenly next to her. They grabbed an arm each and yanked her out of the chair and towards the ring. She was forced inside the ring. Bray grabbed her tight around the neck and forced her to her knees beside him.

"Where are you?" He taunted as he looked around the arena.

She reached up to try and get him to release the grip on her neck but he only held on tighter.

"Don't fight it, sweetheart. You're only gonna hurt yourself," he said with a twisted smile on his face.  
"Let me go," she hissed.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at her anymore. His eyes were back to scouting the arena.

"Where are you? Come on out! I got your girl, Dean! Don't make me hurt her!" He shouted.

"First of all, she isn't my girl," Dean's voice sounded after a couple of seconds.  
All eyes in the arena went to the stairs as The Shield was making their way down.  
"Second of all, if you don't let her go right now, I'm gonna break your hand in ten seconds when I get down there," Dean continued.

Bray let out a laugh.

"I don't think you're gonna do anything as long as she's at my mercy," he said.  
"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want him to do anything?" She asked.

He looked down at her with a surprised look. He hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth and for a short second, the surprise made him ease up on the grip of her neck. She acted fast, turned her head and bit as hard as she could into his thigh. The taste of his pants in her mouth while she tried to bite through them as hard as possible. He screamed in pain as he tried to yank her away by her hair.

The next thing he knew was a fist connecting with his jaw. Angela quickly crawled backwards away from the fighting men and leaned her back up against the buttom rope. Dean was going crazy, almost looking like he wanted to kill Bray. Meanwhile Seth and Roman were taking on Luke and Erick on the outside. Finally Dean lifted up Bray and tossed him over the top rope down into his two buddies. The three men got to their feet and exited the arena fast. Dean walked over to her and reached down his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

He grabbed the microphone that Bray had dropped in the ring.

"Let this be a warning to anyone out there who even thinks about touching her," he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"If anyone tries to mess with her, you'll feel the wrath of the hounds. We'll bark and we'll bite and we'll rip your fucking throats out!" He yelled.

He let go off her hand and put his hand on her lower back, dragging her as close as possible to him.

"And as for you, angel, I'm bored playing this back and forward game with you. You're officially mine from now on," he said.

She didn't get a chance to respond before his lips were on hers. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight as he kissed her. He gave her a sassy smile as he broke the kiss.

"Now get back to work," he said and nodded towards the commentary table.

She blushed as she made her way back to her chair, putting on the headset again. Meanwhile The Shield left the arena.

"What was that all about?" JBL asked.  
"Guess I'm his woman now," she just answered.

She bit her lip as she tried not to smile too widely.

She made her way to the locker room after the show. Dean was the only one there. He smiled at her as she entered.

"Where are the others?" She asked.  
"They went for coffee. Or at least that was their excuse for leaving us alone," he answered.

She let out a low chuckle and walked over to her bag. She got out of the dress shirt and pants. She could feel his eyes burn into her back while she undressed.

"Dean, what happened out there..." she started as she turned around.

She didn't get any further. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and walked her backwards until she connected with the wall.

"I meant it, angel. You're mine now," he said low in her ear as he lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He held one hand under her to keep her up while he used the other to push down his pants and boxers a bit till his dick was free. He grabbed her thong and pushed it to the side so he could enter her. No foreplay or anything. He wanted her now and she didn't object. Her nails dug into his shoulders the moment he entered her. He held her up, buried his face in her neck as he started thrusting into her. Her back banged up against the cold wall as she held on tight to him. He kept going at a violent pace, making her feel like never before. Once again she dug her nails into his shoulders as she came with a loud scream. He thrusted into her a couple of more times, then sank his teeth into her neck as he came too.

They stood like that for a little while, catching their breaths, until he finally let her down again. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Damn angel," was all he said.  
"I told you I'm not an angel," she said with a wink before walking back to her bag to get dressed.  
"If that's your devilish side, I'd like to see it again," he said.  
"It's part of it," she mumbled to herself, biting her lip for thinking out loud.

She looked at him. He hadn't heard her. He just stood there watching her as she got dressed.

"Really not any point in getting dressed. I'm gonna get you out of it again as soon as we're back at my place," he said and smirked.  
"Oh, so I'm going home with you now?" She asked.  
"As I said in the ring, you're mine now, so yes you're going home with me," he said.  
"Still so bossy. I've told you before that it wouldn't hurt you to ask nicely. Who knows? I might even say yes," she said.  
"Fine. Will you go home with me?" He asked and made puppy eyes at her.  
"Yes," she answered.


	4. An unknown challenger

Three weeks had passed and Angela hadn't left Dean's home. He hadn't asked her to leave and she never offered on her own so she had just stayed with him, with all of them. She had a feeling they were sharing a house. She just didn't know for sure until she entered it as well.

Things were going good between them. Not just good, they were going great, and it scared her. She found herself liking him. Liking him way too much. She never imagined this to happen but he had just crept up on her from day one.

Since his claim on her and his threat towards any other superstar out there even thinking about going after her, no one had dared to touch her. She knew some people were thinking she would be the easy way to bring The Shield down but no one had dared to act out on their thoughts.

And then this had happened the night before. They had just beaten 3 Man Band when a message popped up on the big screen.

 **TOMORROW I'M COMING FOR YOU, SHIELD!**

That's all it said. Not scary in itself but enough to make the wheels turn inside all three men's heads.

Dean had been angry that night. Not angry with her, himself or even the message, but angry that he couldn't figure out who dared to challenge them like that. He turned his anger into sex and she had been thrown around his entire room three times until she finally said stop and forced him to get some sleep. He needed it so he would be ready to meet whoever was coming for them.

She was distant the next morning, sitting on the bed, chewing on her lip, thoughts wandering to god knows where. Dean looked at her for a while before finally dumping down next to her, taking her hands in his.

"Don't worry, angel face. Whoever comes for us, we can handle it. You should be safe. The message was for us, not you," he said.

She looked up at him. Why was he so god damn attractive? He wasn't suppose to make her feel this way. It was too hard for her to handle.

"Dean," she finally said, lowering her guards completely. "Whatever happens tonight, you should know that I love you."

He let go off her hands, not sure what to reply.

"You don't have to say it back. Hell, you don't even have to feel the same way about me. I just need you to know that I love you," she said and got out of bed.

He watched her leave the room. His mind was racing full speed. She loved him? He hadn't stopped to think about that this could actually happen. Love. Someone could love him? He could love somebody? Deep inside he knew how he felt about her but he had kept pushing it aside. His thoughts were stopped as Roman stopped in the open door.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Dean nodded and got up.

She sat by the commentator table, waiting for things to go down. It was so hot and she didn't care what she was suppose to do. She unbuttoned the top button on her shirt. She was nervous. In a moment everything would go down.

 _Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta... Shield_

"And we're about to find out who's challenged The Shield," JBL said.  
"I wonder who's stupid enough to do that," Tom said.  
"Someone very brave," JBL said.

Dean walked over to the commentator table to get microphones. As he reached her, he put a hand over the microphone on her headset so no one would hear him. With his other hand he pushed the headset away from her right ear.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Before she could answer, he was inside the ring. She felt her heart sink.

"Now, someone out there has been stupid enough to call us out," Dean said.  
"Someone who's about to get their ass handed to them," Seth said.  
"We don't back down from any challenge," Roman said.  
"Whoever is out there hiding better come show their ugly face before we go out there and beat everyone up we meet on the way," Dean said.

 _It's time to play the game..._

She swallowed and felt her hands become sweaty. Triple H came walking in with a microphone.

"Really?" It's just you?" Seth laughed.  
"For too long the three of you have been running wild on my show. I'm getting really tired of it. It ends tonight," Triple H said.  
"Really? You're gonna stop us?" Dean was laughing now.  
"I didn't come here alone," Triple H said.

He reached out his hand and suddenly Randy Orton and Batista came out.

"Evolution is back together," Triple H said.

The three men slowly made their way down the ramp.

"Wow, Tom. Can you believe what we're seeing?" JBL asked.

They stopped in front of the ring and looked up at The Shield.

"Are you gonna come in here or do we have to get out there?" Roman asked.  
Triple H smirked.

"What the hell? Where is she going?" JBL shouted.

None of them felt the ring shift as she rolled into it behind them. They were too occupied with Evolution standing in front of them. Dean was taken by surprise as he felt a pair of legs around his waist. He didn't have to look behind him to figure out who it was. He could recognize the feeling of her legs around him anytime, although she normally was in front of him while she had them wrapped around him. However, he wasn't used to the feeling of her arms squeezing tight around his throat.

"What the hell?" He gasped as she squeezed.

He saw the three men enter the ring and attack Seth and Roman. He was lost to what was going on and his brain went into survival mode. He threw himself backwards against the turnbuckle. Her back smashed into it. The pain was strong and she immitiately let go off him. She grapped the top rope to keep herself from falling to the ground. Dean turned around with a confused look.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

He didn't get an answer. A sharp pain went through him as a steel chair hit his back. He went down on his knees. She took a deep breath and jammed her knee full force into the side of his head. And then the chair hit him again over and over. Triple H was delivering strong punishment on Dean's back while Roman and Seth got the same treatment from Randy and Batista.

When Triple H was finally happy with the three men lying in pain in the ring, he grapped her arm and yanked her towards him. He handed her a microphone to let her deliver the final blow. She went down on one knee in front of Dean. His eyes were watery from pain as he looked into hers. How he wanted to get up and get his hands on her, on Triple H, on anybody right in that moment but the pain was too strong.

"You should have listened, Dean. I warned you several times. I told you I'm not an angel. I'm a devil. And right now in this moment, to you, I am not just _a_ devil. I am _the_ devil," she said.

She stood up and dropped the microphone next to him.

"You bitch," he mumbled from the ground but he didn't get a response.

He watched her leave the ring with Evolution.

"I can't believe what we just witnessed, Tom. Angela turned her back on her boyfriend and his brothers," JBL said shocked.

"Finally someone took those assholes down!" Triple H cheered as they were in his office.

Randy and Batista cheered with him. Angela didn't say a word.

"Of course they'll come back for revenge but we'll be ready for them," Batista said.

Triple H looked over at her.

"What about you? Aren't you happy about how things went down tonight?" He asked.  
"Of course. I was just thinking that you don't need my help anymore, right? Am I free to go?" She asked hopefully.  
"Hmm... no," he answered.  
"What? But you promised! I did everything you asked of me. I infiltrated their lives, found out where they live, hell, I even had Dean falling in love with me! What more can you ask from me?" She yelled.

Triple H slammed his fist down in the table, making her jump back in fear.

"You get to go when I say so! And you're not done yet!" He yelled back.  
"But... you promised," she said with tears in her eyes.  
"Why don't you try and make a run for it? Oh wait! I forgot you can't," Randy mocked her and laughed.  
"How are you gonna keep me safe? You know they'll be coming for me too after what I just did," she said.  
"Honestly my dear, I don't care if they get you or not as long as it's not inside these walls. Once I'm done with them, they'll be running away from here as fast as they can, and if I'm lucky they might just take you with them," Triple H said.

She bowed her head in defeat. She didn't know who to fear most in that moment, Evolution or The Shield.

"But for now they won't get you. I still need you by my side. You're going home with me tonight," Triple H said.

She lifted her head and tried to smile. At least she would be safe for one more night.


	5. Trashing the house

"Hunter! Come out here!" Seth yelled.  
"And bring that little bitch too," Dean added.

"This is not good, Tom. The Shield is so angry with what went down yesterday. I hope that Triple H thought this through because he can't go back now on what he did," JBL said.  
"What he did? What about what Angela did? She did the worst possible thing," Tom said.  
"Yeah, you're right. I can't imagine what Dean must be feeling right now," JBL said.

 _It's time to play the game..._

Triple H, Randy, Batista and Angela came out. They stopped on the top of the ramp.

"Are you gonna come down here and face us like men? Or are you just gonna stand up there like the bunch of cowards we all know you are?" Roman asked.  
"Roman Roman Roman, big dog, show us your muscles. Uh yeah, so strong. Down, boy! We'll fight you eventually but it's gonna be on our terms," Triple H said.  
"Fuck this shit! I'm coming up there!" Dean growled and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Roman's hand on his arm.

Triple H grabbed Angela's arm and took a step forward, forcing her to follow suit.

"Is this the one you want, Dean?" He taunted.  
"Want? Yeah, I want her but not in the way you think. I wanna hurt her real bad," Dean answered.  
"Aw, did she break your heart?" Randy mocked.

Dean took a long look at Angela before raising the microphone to his lips again. He never broke eye contact with her as he spoke.

"You know, Angela, there's a word for women like you. You're not an angel nor a devil. You were on Triple H's payroll this entire time. He paid you to fuck me. That makes you nothing but a common whore," he said.

His words hurt. She had been trying to hold it together but she felt the tears pressing in her eyes. She wanted to get away from the situation. She tried to take a step backwards but Triple H kept his firm grip on her arm, keeping her next to him.

Dean raised his hand and drummed his fingers on his collarbone, thinking about what to say or do. He turned his head and looked at Seth and Roman. They both nodded in return. As on cue all three men dropped their microphones and jumped out of the ring. As they started to run up the ramp, Evolution and Angela turned around quickly and sprinted out of the place.

The Shield stopped the moment they entered the hallway. No one was there. The entire place seemed abandoned. Normally some people would be there but literally no one was there.

"I don't like where this is going," Roman said.  
"Let's just get out of here fast and regroup," Seth said.

They huried down the hallway to the outside and stormed to their car.

"Alright, everyone in their cars and follow us," Triple H barked as soon as he saw The Shield take off.  
"Where are we going?" Angela asked.  
"We're going to give them a surprise at their house. They think they're dealing with Evolution alone but everyone here will be coming along," he said as he gestured his hand out towards the many men that were making their way outside.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. How could Triple H actually be so stupid to think The Shield would just wait around by their house when they knew just as well as him that he knew the location of it? She always suspected they had several houses that she didn't know of but she hadn't asked them about it. Some things she simply refused to help Triple H with as long as he wasn't demanding it directly.

She followed the men inside. Of course there was no sight of The Shield but it was clear they had left in a hurry. Some things had been turned around and knowing how both Roman and Seth liked the place in order, she knew they had left it quickly yesterday after her betrayal. She tried to make herself as unseen as possible as she quietly made her way to Dean's room. She looked at the bed. That warm bed where they had spent all those nights together. She got chills as she thought about how he usually touched her. She shook her head and went to the table. She needed something, anything at all, to keep the memory alive. She noticed his dog tag on the table. She quickly looked around before grabbing it. She put it around her neck and stuffed it inside her shirt.

"Tear this place apart!" Triple H yelled from the livingroom.

She hurried out of Dean's room and back into the livingroom as if she had been there the whole time. Triple H turned around and looked at her.

"You! Go outside and wait by the car while the men work!" He barked.

She was more than happy to. She didn't wanna be a part of trashing the house. She had felt welcome in this house, she had felt safe in this house, she had felt wanted in this house. She walked over to the car, placed her hands on the roof of it and leaned forward a bit while looking down at her feet.

"Get into their life, Angela. Find out where they live, Angela. I promise you'll be free after that, Angela," she said in a mocking voice, trying to sound as Triple H.

"Free? Ha!" She said in her own voice. "That asshole's never gonna cut you free."

She raised her head and looked over the top of the car. How many times hadn't she dreamed about just running into the darkness and disappear? Far away from Triple H, far away from everything. She let out a silent scream as a hand went over her mouth and an arm around her waist. She was yanked away from the car. She knew right away whose arm it was but that didn't stop her from trying to fight her way out of it. It was pointless though and soon after she was forced into the backseat of a car. Dean followed after and shut the door.

"Go, go, go!" Seth yelled and Roman stepped on the gas.  
"Miss me, angel face?" Dean asked while he gave her a cold stare.


	6. I deserve it for what I did to you

"Hey Hunter, she's moving!" Batista yelled and pointed at the screen in his hand.

Triple H hurried over and looked at the screen so he could see for himself the red dot moving that indicated she was on her way away.

"Did she finally decide to try and make a run for it?" Randy asked in a mocking voice.  
"No, she's moving too fast for that. She's in a car," Batista said.  
"Shit, Shield!" Triple H yelled.

He turned around to yell out to all the men in the house.

"Wyatts, with me! The rest of you stay here to finish this place off!" He yelled.

Evolution and The Wyatt Family stormed out of the house and jumped into two seperate cars.

"Find her quickly," Triple H hissed as Randy started the car.

"Slow down, Roman. The last thing we need right now is being pulled over by the police," Seth said once they were out on the roads again.

Dean looked over at her and noticed the dog tag. She hadn't seen it had made its way out of her shirt during her struggle before being tossed inside the car.

"That one's mine," he growled and yanked it off her before hanging it around his own neck.

"There they are!" Triple H shouted as he noticed their car.

Batista drove as close as he dared but stayed behind them.

"We got company," Roman said as he looked in the rear view mirror.

They all turned their heads and looked outside the window.

"Shit," she whispered.  
"How did they find us?" Seth asked.

Dean looked at her. She let out a yelp as he grabbed her shirt and tore it open.

"Are you fucking wired?" He yelled.

He looked at her bra.

"No," she cried as she tried to pull the shirt back around her front to cover up.  
"Then how the fuck did they know how to find us?" He yelled.

She didn't answer. She just looked down.

"You got a fucking bug on you then?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't fucking believe you. Strip!" He yelled as he pulled her shirt again, this time yanking it completely off her body.  
"Okay okay!" She yelled back as he reached for her pants.

She opened them herself, kicked off her shoes, got out of the pants and handed them to Dean. He opened the window and threw pants, shirt and shoes out of it.

"Shake them, Roman," he said.

Roman drove around, trying his best to shake the tail behind them. Dean looked over at her sitting there in her underwear. He still found her so damn attractive that he just wanted to assault her right there on the backseat. He bit his lip and tried to shake the dirty thoughts. He wasn't suppose to still feel attracted to her.

"I think I lost them," Roman said.

They all sighed in relief but that feeling only lasted for a few seconds.

"They're back," Roman growled irritated.

Dean looked at her again.

"Underwear, angel," he said.  
"What? No!" She pleaded.

He took out a pocket knife and showed it to her.

"Either you do it yourself or I will," he said.  
"Fine, I'll do it. Just put the knife away, please," she begged.

She reached around and opened her bra. He smirked and put the knife away without ever taking his eyes off her. He might as well enjoy the show. She handed him the bra, took off her thong and handed it to him too. She put her legs up on the seat, put her arms around her knees and curled up. She felt so humilated. He threw her underwear out of the window.

"Lose them," he said.

Roman tried again and for a brief moment they thought they had lost them.

"What the serious fuck?" Roman yelled as the car came back behind them.

Seth turned his head to look back at them.

"Does she have anything left on her? Jewelry or something?" He asked.  
"No!" Dean answered, clearly annoyed and angry about the whole situation.  
"Then how the fuck do they keep finding us?" Seth asked.

Dean looked at her.

"What aren't you telling me?" He growled.

She didn't answer. She just started shivering. He reached his hands forward and started feeling up her arms.

"Where is it?" He growled.  
"Dean, please," she whispered.

He moved his hands around to her neck and then he felt it.

"There!" He said triumphantly before turning his head to the front. "She's fucking chipped. Get down to the old tunnels. There's no signal down there."

Roman stepped on the gas and sped towards the tunnels. No one used those tunnels anymore. They were the perfect place to hide out for a short amount of time. If you knew your way around them, you could hide from anybody, and The Shield definately knew their way around them.

"Stop!" Triple H shouted as The Shield's car disappeared into the tunnels.

Randy hit the brake.

"Why?" He asked confused.  
"We don't know our way around those tunnels but they do. They are bound to get out again at some point so we'll just wait till her chip starts showing again," Triple H answered.

After a short while Roman finally stopped the car. Dean opened the door, grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the car. He forced her down on her stomach and sat on her lower back.

"Dean, stop, please," she cried as she tried to struggle.  
"Help me hold her down," Dean said.

Seth sat on her legs so she couldn't move them.

"Where is it?" Roman asked as he grabbed her arms.  
"In her fucking neck," Dean answered.  
"Shit, just a second then," Roman said.

He put a knee down on each of her arms and grabbed both sides of her head with his hands to hold her completely still. Once he had a hold on her, he nodded to Dean. Dean pushed her hair away and grabbed his pocket knife. He felt around on her neck with his free hand until he felt it again.

"Hold still," he said in a low voice before pressing the blade into her skin.

The scream she let out was heartbreaking to all three men but they couldn't care about that now. He cut her skin open, used his fingers to push out the chip, and through it all she never stopped screaming. Dean held up the chip so Seth and Roman could see it. They both let go off her.

"Seth, bring me some water," Dean said.

Seth hurried to the car and grabbed a bottle of water. Dean took it and poured some down on her neck, cleaning most of the blood off her. It wasn't something he had to do but he felt like he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Don't want blood in the car," he said as an excuse.

He finally got off her and poured some water over the chip to clean it and get a better look at it. Roman helped her to her feet.

"Get in the car," he said.

She went inside the car without saying anything. Once again she curled up in there. She was done crying. She just stared straight ahead while reaching a hand behind to touch her neck. It hurt like hell but strangely enough she felt kind of free. Well, as free as one could while still being kidnapped by The Shield.

"What should we do with it?" Roman asked.  
"Leave it down here?" Dean asked back.  
"I got an idea," Seth said and took the chip from Dean.  
"What are you thinking?" Roman asked.  
"Get us out of here and drive to the bridge as fast as you can. Don't let them catch up on us. Stop in the middle of the bridge," Seth answered.

Both Roman and Dean smiled and nodded before all three men got back into the car. Roman sped out of the tunnels in the other end.

"The signal's back," Batista said.  
"Go!" Triple H shouted.

Randy started the car again.

"They're heading for the bridge," Batista said.

Randy turned the car around and drove in the direction of the bridge.

"What the fuck? They just stopped in the middle of it." Batista said.  
"What?" Triple H asked.  
"Oh my god!" Batista blurted out.  
"What? What?" Triple H was shouting now.  
"She just went down. They fucking threw her over the bridge. The signal went black once she hit the water," Batista said in a shocking voice.

After throwing the chip down into the water below him, Seth hurried back into the car.

"They won't come looking for you now," he said as they drove away.

They reached a house a little outside of town. Only one neighbour house and it wasn't that close. She didn't try and struggle when Dean grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the car. She just followed like an obedient dog. The shock and realisation of Dean actually willing to cut her open had done something to her. She knew there was no way out of this and she might as well just go along with it.

"Seth, break in next door and steal some clothes. She died two weeks ago and her kids haven't come by to empty the house yet. She was the same size as Angela," Dean said.

Seth nodded and went away while Dean dragged her into his room. He pushed her down on the bed, found a set of handcuffs and chained one of her wrists to the headboard. He took a step back and looked at her. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them.

"Look at me," he said.

Her eyes went to him. He crossed his arms and just looked at her. His lips curled into a sinister smile.

"If you could see yourself right now. Just a pathetic, no good whore with nowhere to go," he said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dean called out.

Seth opened and came in with clothes in his arms. He put them on the table.

"I just took a little of everything," he said.  
"It's fine. Thank you," Dean said.  
"No problem," Seth said and left the room again, closing the door behind him.

Dean looked at her again. Her eyes looked straight into his.

"Are you gonna kill me?" She asked.

She didn't sound scared. It was just a question that she needed to be answered.

"I haven't made up my mind about that yet. I am gonna hurt you though," he said.

She just nodded.

"And right now I can only think of one really good way to hurt a woman," he said.

He was fast on the bed, grabbing her legs, pushing her down on her back. He placed himself between her legs and reached down to push two fingers inside her. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. She didn't fight back or ask him to stop. She just laid there with a blank look on her face, her eyes firmly on his face though.

"Are you just gonna lie there and take it?" He asked as he removed his fingers from her.  
"I deserve it for what I did to you," she answered.  
"And if I bring Roman and Seth in here too?" He asked.  
"I'm still not gonna fight," she answered.  
"Guess it doesn't make a difference to a whore like you, considering you've already fucked me for money," he said.  
"Believe it or not, he did not pay me to sleep with you. I was paid to get on your good side and find out where you live, and I was paid to help bring you down. He did not pay me to sleep with you. I chose to do that on my own," she said.  
"Why? Some sort of pity fuck?" He asked.  
"You know why," she answered.  
"Yeah right," he laughed.  
"What I said that morning..." She started.  
"Shut up! You don't get to use that lie on me!" He sneered.  
"...I meant what I said," she finished.  
"I said shut up!" He yelled.

He grabbed her throat with one hand and squeezed. His eyes were hard and cold. His other hand went down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Still she didn't struggle. She was trying to keep her breathing under control from his squeezing around her throat but she didn't push him away.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he let go and jumped off the bed.

He closed his pants again and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him in frustration.


	7. The lesser of two evils

"Did you spend the entire night in here?" Roman asked as he found Dean on the couch the next morning.

Dean yawned and sat up.

"Yeah," he said in a sleepy voice.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"Couldn't stand being near her," Dean answered.  
"So you left her in there alone? Dude, what if she took off?" Roman asked.  
"It's fine. I cuffed her to the bed," Dean answered.  
"You what?" Roman chuckled.

"Morning," Seth's voice sounded.

Dean and Roman looked at him, Roman still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked.  
"Dean cuffed Angela to the bed all night," Roman answered.  
"Yeah, I know. I saw her when I came back with the clothes," Seth said.  
"Shit, the clothes. I forgot to put some of it on her," Dean said.

Roman started laughing even harder.

"You got a naked woman cuffed to your bed all night and you spend the night on the couch instead," he laughed.  
"In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly together anymore after what she did to us," Dean said in an angry tone.  
"Doesn't make the image in my mind less fun," Roman chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen.

Dean scratched his head.

"Maybe I should go check on her," he said.  
"You think?" Seth asked sarcastically.

Dean got up from the couch and walked towards his room.

She sat on the bed with her legs curled up to her chest. Her eyes went straight to him as he opened the door. He didn't say anything. He just walked over and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thanks," she said in a low voice as she rubbed her soar wrist.

He went through the pile of clothes and threw a pair of underwear and a long dress towards her.

"Get dressed," he said.

She hurried to get the clothes on her body. She felt relieved not to be naked anymore.

"Come on," he said, grabbed her arm and pushed her in front of him towards the door.

"Sit!" He barked and pointed towards the couch once they were inside the livingroom.

She went to the couch and sat down.

"Roman, get in here!" He yelled towards the kitchen.  
"But coffee's not done yet!" Roman yelled back.  
"I don't care! Get in here now!" Dean yelled.

Roman came out from the kitchen and walked towards them. She looked up at them as they all stood side by side looking down at her with their arms crossed. She had never felt so intimidated before.

"You got some explaining to do," Dean said.  
"What do you wanna know?" She asked.  
"For starters, how did you end up on Hunter's payroll?" Dean asked.  
"Bad life choices," she answered.  
"I'll say," Seth said with a cold laugh.  
"It's not like that," she said and sighed.  
"What is it like then?" Roman asked.  
"My sister owed a drugdealer a whole lot of money and she came to me for help. I couldn't come up with the money so I went to this really shady guy to borrow the money. My sister promised she would pay me back within five days and I trusted her. Life lesson here, don't ever trust an addict. Anyway, I got ten days to pay him back. If I didn't, he would take a finger for each day I had had," she answered.  
"Cute story. How does Hunter fit into it?" Dean asked coldly.  
"He came to me. I don't know how he does it, but he finds people in trouble and offers them a way out. He would pay off all my debt if I'd work for him. All I had to do was become friends with these three men, that being you, find out where they live and eventually help bring them down," she answered.  
"So you weren't exactly on his payroll? You were just paying off your debt to him?" Seth asked.  
"He promised me my freedom after that night. He promised but he lied," she said quietly.

She looked up at them. Their faces were blank. No emotions towards her, neither good nor bad.

"He put a fucking chip in me so I wouldn't take off but he promised I would be free! He fucking promised! Had I known he wouldn't let me go, I would never have taken his offer! I would have left town and run far away from everything in it!" She raised her voice in anger and stood up.

She clenched her fists as she looked at them. Seth let out a little chuckle before walking over to her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the couch before dumping down next to her.

"You're not scaring anyone here, sweety," he said as he leaned back in the couch.  
"Sorry," she whispered.

She looked down at her feet, feeling so embarrased.

"I think coffee's done," Roman said and walked out in the kitchen.  
"Do you want a shower or something?" Dean asked.

She looked up at him, surprised by his kind words.

"A shower would be nice," she answered.  
"Come on then," he said and stood up.

He followed her inside the bathroom. She was uncomfortable about the whole situation but she couldn't tell him to get out. She knew he wouldn't leave her in there alone in case she would make a run for it through the window. She turned her back on him and undressed. She pulled the shower curtain and turned on the water.

"Angela?" He asked after a minute's time.  
"Yeah?" She asked back.  
"Do you hate your sister after everything she has caused?" He asked.  
"No, I don't hate her. I pity her. And if I never speak to her again, it will be too soon. I'm over her and her addiction," she answered.  
"I could never imagine turning my back on my brothers out there," he said.  
"You're a good man," she said softly.  
"Yeah, I'm not like you. Turning your back on your sister, your lover and your friends. You must feel pretty shitty about yourself," he said.

She sighed. She thought for a brief second they could get back on good terms but he tore her down once again.

"I do. You have no idea how much," she said honestly.  
"Good. I hope you get to feel that way the rest of your life," he said.

He didn't really mean those hard words. Yes, he was pissed off about what she had done but he couldn't help but feel for her after her explanation. She wasn't really the bad guy in all of this but she wasn't the good guy either. She was just a woman who had been unfortunate to have to make the choice between the lesser of two evils.


	8. Nightfall

"Can I go outside?" She asked once she and Dean were back from her shower.  
"No!" Dean shot her down.

Roman gave Dean an annoyed look.

"Yes, you can. I'll go with you," he said.

They walked outside in the garden, leaving Seth and Dean inside the house. Dean watched them through the window. So many throughts were running through his mind. Seth walked over and stood next to him.

"How are you holding up, man?" Seth asked.  
"I'm not sure," Dean answered and sighed. "I did something bad last night."  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"I almost forced myself on her," Dean answered.  
"You what?" Seth raised his voice.  
"I just wanted to hurt her so bad," Dean said.  
"So you figured rape was the right way to go?" Seth asked shocked.  
"No! And I didn't do it! But for a brief moment there, I just wanted to bring her so much pain. I wanted to hear her cry and beg below me. And she did nothing. She just laid there and waited for me to do it. Even said that she deserved it for what she's done to us," Dean said.  
"So if she had fought you, would you have done it?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know." Dean answered.  
"You wouldn't. I know you, Dean. You may drag people all the way to the edge but you never push them over it. If anything, they jump themselves while you watch. You would never have done it to her no matter how angry you were," Seth said.  
"I know you're right. I just wanted her to feel some of the pain I was feeling," Dean said.

Seth turned his head and looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"You love her, don't you?" He finally asked.  
"I do. God! I wanna hate her so bad, I really do, but I can't," Dean said angrily.  
"Feelings don't go away over night. You can press them down and maybe in time they'll disappear but not as long as you keep her around," Seth said.  
"We need her around right now," Dean said.  
"I know that. Just laying it out there for you to see," Seth said.  
"Stop being so god damn smart about everything," Dean said and pushed Seth with a smile on his face.

"Do you hate me too, Roman?" She asked once they were outside in the garden.  
"None of us hate you. We're angry with you but we don't hate you," he answered.  
"Dean hates me," she said.

Roman put his arm around her shoulders.

"He's hurting because of what you did. He'll get over it with time," he said.

She spent the day sitting on the couch, not saying much, just observing their every move. She was still on edge and had no idea what would happen to her in the end, but for now she could do nothing but watch. As nightfall approached, Dean walked her into his room again.

"Can I get a shirt to sleep in or do I have to sleep naked again?" She asked while looking down at the floor, too afraid to meet his eyes.

He grabbed a t-shirt from his closet and threw it on the bed next to her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

She pulled the dress off and put on the shirt. Once she was ready, she sat down on the bed. She watched him strip down to his boxers. She was surprised. She didn't think he would wanna be in the same room as her. He didn't the night before. As he walked over to the bed, she held out her wrist towards him.

"What?" He asked.  
"Aren't you gonna cuff me again?" She asked surprised.  
"Are you gonna run?" He asked back as he raised an eyebrow.  
"No," she said silently and laid down.

He laid down next to her and turned off the lamp next to the bed.

"Besides, I'm a light sleeper. You won't get out of bed without waking me," he said, not sure if he tried to convince her or himself.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She had to pee.

"Dean?" She tried shaking him awake.  
"Go away," he muttered in his sleep.

She sighed, crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was out of the room, Dean woke up and noticed her gone.

"What the..." he mumbled as he felt the bed empty next to him.

He sat up in a rush and was just about to take off as she came back in.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked angrily and jumped to his feet.  
"I had to pee. I tried waking you up but you told me to go away," she answered scared.

She took a step backwards, afraid what he might do.

"Get back in bed," he growled.

She hurried back in bed and laid with her back against him. He laid down behind her and looked at her silhouette in the darkness for a little while.

"Why didn't you come to us and tell us what was really going on with you and Hunter?" He suddenly asked.  
"Does it really matter?" She asked.  
"It matters to me," he answered.  
"I was scared, alright? I just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible," she answered.  
"We could have helped you," he said.  
"I know that now but it's a little too late to think about that," she said and sighed. "I blew my chance with you guys and I deserve all the hate you feel for me."

She was taken by surprise as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't hate you," he said in a low tone.

She moved her hand down and laid it over his. He spread his fingers so her fingers could glide in between them. He gave them a little squeeze once they were settled in between his.

"I don't hate you, angel. I wish I did but I don't," he said.  
"But you're still mad as hell," she said.  
"I'm fucking pissed off at you," he said and squeezed her fingers again.

She smiled into the darkness. There was no need for her to say anymore right at that point. She just enjoyed having him close to her again.

"Goodnight angel," he whispered.


	9. Sending a message to Evolution

Three days passed quickly. She relaxed more and more in their company and they slowly found their friendly ways of being around each other like they used to do. But that was also all there was between her and Dean... friendship. He would wrap his arm around her each night, interlocking their fingers, but that was all. He was afraid to open up and trust her completely again and she didn't blame him. She knew it was her fault what had been broken between them.

"It's time we send Evolution a message," Seth said as the third day rolled around.

She looked at the camera and the computer he had set up and then at him.

"I'm gonna hack my way into the show tonight so we'll go up on the big screen. You stay far away from the shot. Last thing we need is for them to know you're still alive," he said.  
"Don't worry," she said.

They watched on the computer as the show started. They waited for Evolution to finally find their way to the ring.

"Stay behind the camera," Dean growled as they lined up in front of it.  
She nodded.  
"Ready?" She asked.  
"Ready," Roman answered.

She turned on the camera and looked at the computer to make sure they popped up on the big screen in the arena. She smiled as she saw them standing there.

"Hey Hunter! Up here!" Roman said.

Triple H, Randy and Batista all turned their eyes towards the big screen.

"You actually thought you'd seen the last of us?" Seth asked with a taunting laugh.  
"No man, we were just waiting for the right time," Roman said.  
"We're coming for you, all of you," Dean said.  
"Bring it on!" Randy shouted from the ring.  
"And once we're done with you, you'll end up meeting the same fate as that sweet little Angela you used to have by your side," Seth said.  
"Where is she by the way? Out for a swim or something?" Dean asked in a mocking voice before sticking his tongue out.  
"We're coming for you soon. Believe that!" Roman raised his voice.

She turned off the camera before anyone in the ring could answer and the men disappeared from the big screen in the arena.

"That was really good," she said.  
"Yeah, now we just gotta figure out how to bring the fight to them the best way," Seth said.  
"You know Hunter's gonna put up security at all the doors," Dean said.  
"Except one," she said.

They all looked at her.

"There's an old cellar door that no one uses anymore. I kind of saw the code for it one day when I was accidently snooping around in his office," she said and smiled.  
"Good girl," Roman said and smiled back.  
"I'll get you inside. No problem about that. The question is what you wanna do once you're in," she said.

They sat down and started discussing their plans. She listened at first and then she suddenly cut in.

"I wanna get my hands on Randy," she said.

They all stopped talking and looked at her.

"He's a fucking brat and I just wanna kick him once for all the shit he laid on me," she said.  
"You're not going with us," Dean said.  
"Yes I am," she said.  
"No, you're not," Seth said.  
"Well, you're not getting the code," she said and crossed her arms.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Seth said and turned his eyes to the ceiling and let out an annoyed sound.

She stood up.

"You discuss your plans and I'll go along with whatever you come up with. Hell, I'll even let you sacrifice me if that's what you need in order to get your revenge on them and me but I'm not staying behind. You figure out what you wanna do. I'll be in Dean's room once you're done," she said.

With those words she left the livingroom and walked into Dean's room.

She had been in bed for almost two hours when Dean finally came into the room. He closed the door, leaned up against it and just looked at her through the darkness. She sat up on the bed and looked at him standing there. He crossed his arms.

"You're not coming with us," he said.  
"And you're not getting the code," she said.  
"God damn it, why do you have to be so stubborn? It's dangerous," he said.  
"So fucking what? Why do you care if I get hurt?" She asked.  
"Because I'm not losing you again!" He yelled.

He pushed himself away from the door, walked to the bed and leaned down. He grabbed her tight and crashed his lips into hers while pushing her down on the bed.

"I refuse to lose you again," he said with heavy breathing in her ear.  
"But that's exactly what's gonna happen if you leave me here. If you go without me, I won't be here once you return... if you return," she said.  
"Uh, I swear that sometimes I just wanna... ah, you're so impossible to be around!" He growled and sank his teeth into her neck.

He licked the spot that he had just bit.

"And yet I can't seem to stay away from you," he said in a softer tone before kissing her again.


	10. Show down

Dean woke up the next morning. He looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before getting out of bed. He walked into the kitchen where Roman had already started making coffee.

"Funny thing," Roman started as he smirked. "I could swear I heard some funny noises coming from your room last night."

He stared at Dean as if he challenged him. Dean smirked back and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it kind of happened," he said.  
"And how are we feeling about it this morning?" Roman asked.

Dean thought about it a couple of seconds.

"Good, I think," he answered.  
"You think? Oh Dean, you better know for sure before heading down that path again," Roman said.  
"I know. Oh man, I'm so fucked, aren't I?" Dean asked and sighed.  
"Well, you sure got fucked last night from the noises I heard," Roman chuckled.  
"Oh, shut up," Dean said and laughed.

"Morning," Seth said as he entered the kitchen.  
"Dean got fucked last night," Roman said.  
"Roman!" Dean yelled.  
"What? I'm pretty sure he heard you too," Roman said.  
"I heard. I thought you were gonna kill each other at some point," Seth said.  
"Ah well, make up sex is angry sex. It tends to get loud," Dean said and smirked.

He walked over and poured coffee in two mugs.

"Anyway, enough with my sex life," he said as he left them in the kitchen.  
"He's got it bad for her," Roman said once he was gone.  
"I know. Are we for or against it?" Seth asked.  
"Let's give her the benefit of doubt till shit goes down tonight. I wanna be for it but if she does anything to screw us over again, I'll rip her head off myself," Roman answered.

"Coffee," Dean said and handed her a mug.

She was sitting on the bed dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. Even dressed simple as that he found her to be so sexy. He bit his lip.

"Thanks," she said.

For a short time they sat in silence, drinking their coffee.

"Shit goes down tonight?" She asked.  
"Yes. I still want you to stay here," he said.  
"I'm not," she said.

He took her hand and ran his fingers over the back of it.

"You don't know whether or not to trust me, do you?" She took the words right out of his mouth.  
"No," he said and sighed.  
"Let me prove it to you tonight," she said.  
"What other choice do I have?" He asked.  
"None," she said and chuckled.

As darkness had fallen and the show started, they sneaked their way to the cellar door she had told them about. She entered the code and the door opened. They quietly made their way inside. The cellar was empty. She led them through the halls down there until they reached a staircase with a door on the end.

"Once we get up there, go left. That will take us to the stairs heading further up so we can come down the way you usually do," she said.  
"Got it," Seth said.

Dean took off his dog tag and hung it around her neck.

"Keep it safe for me. I want it back later," he said.

She grabbed his vest and dragged him down to kiss him.

"I won't lose it," she whispered.  
"Okay, get ready to run," Roman said.

They made their way up the staircase quickly and through the door. They turned left and ran as fast as they could till they reached the other stairs. They went up and didn't stop until they were at their spot. They had made it without being seen. They waited until Evolution finally came out and entered the ring.

"So The Shield thinks they can play mindgames with us," Batista said.  
"They'll never make it into this building. I got it locked down tight," Triple H said.  
"Oh really?" Seth said before he stepped out on top of the stairs together with Dean and Roman.  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Randy said.  
"That doesn't matter," Roman said.  
"What matters is that we're here now and we're gonna give you the beating of your life," Dean said.

The three men made their way down the stairs. They circled the ring, slowly making their way to the other side, turning Evolution away from the stairs they had just come down from.

"I don't believe it, Tom. It's her! She's back!" JBL said exited as Angela quickly made her way down the stairs and over the barricade.

Evolution was so focused on The Shield that they didn't notice the audience started screaming as they saw her. She quickly grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring before sliding into the ring behind them.

"Are you gonna come in here and face us or what?" Triple H yelled.

They all grinned up at him.

"You might wanna turn around," Dean said and pointed behind him.

Before he got that far, the kendo stick went over Randy's back. He screamed in pain and went down on his knees. Batista and Triple H turned around to see her standing there but they were forced to turn back around again as they felt the ring shift as The Shield made their way into it.

She took a step back and let The Shield attack Evolution. Whenever she could, she tried getting a hit in with the stick but she made sure not to get in the way of the fight that was going on. She wasn't a fighter herself and she knew she wouldn't stand a chance if one of them got their hands on her. She didn't have to worry though. The Shield had it covered. Bloody and beaten they kicked Evolution out of the ring.

"You three got two choices now. Stay here and get your asses kicked night after night or run as far away as possible," Dean said.  
"We don't mind you staying though. We just love beating you up," Roman said and grinned.  
"If you're smart, Hunter, you leave your office to someone who actually knows how to stay out of our paths and out of trouble in general," Seth said.

They watched as Evolution slowly made their way out of the arena. They weren't sure what to expect after this but they had made their point clear and they would continue to come back here and fight like they had always done.

Angela took off the dog tag and hung it back around Dean's neck.

"I told you you could trust me," she said and smiled.

She turned around and jumped out of the ring.

"Hey, where are you going?" He yelled after her.  
"I don't know. Somewhere away from here," she answered.

She jumped over the barricade and started walking up the stairs. Seth and Roman exchanged looks.

"Don't let her get away," Seth said.  
"You sure?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, we support you in this. Go get her," Roman said.

Dean smiled widely before jumping out of the ring. He had never jumped the barricade or run up the stairs that fast in his life but he wasn't about to let her get away. He reached her in the hallway. He didn't say anything at first. He just grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall. He leaned his forehead down on hers.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.  
"Bossy again, are we? It won't hurt you to ask nicely, remember?" She giggled.  
"I said, you are not going anyway," he said more firmly before leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
